One Shot Stories I Don't Know How To Continue
by kyuubi-no-kage-kitsune
Summary: The title says it all, although some may not be one-shots. These are up for adoption until I can put more thought into them.
1. FullMetal Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Full-Metal Alchemist. I give props to EroSlackerMicha, because his story Fullmetal Fox inspired this story, and kyugan, because I took his idea for the gate scene from his Herwald von Einzbern series. I wish them both good fortune in their lives.

Full-Metal Wizard

_Human kind __cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. _

_In those days, I thought was its one and only truth, how wrong I was._

_Harry Potter "Full-Metal Wizard"_

Chapter 1

Seven year old Harry Potter ducked into a nearly unused alleyway before climbing into a manhole to escape from his obese uncle who was bound and determined to harm him for a minor infraction.

_'All I did was score higher than Dudley on a test,'_ the dirt covered raven haired boy thought. "Got to get to the Den." He said through clenched teeth, as he moved through the long forgotten sewers.

His right arm hung useless at his side, it was bent at an odd angle, and a broken bone was sticking out of it

He couldn't hear his uncle or cousin anymore, and he prayed that they had given up. Looking around he realized that he was close to his destination he set off at a brisk pace.

His arm was completely numb, and the lacerations on his back from the belt were steaming as they closed.

He continued to walk with precise careful movements. _'This reminds me of the time when I got locked out in that storm.'_ He shuddered at the thought. He noticed the slight difference in the wall that meant that the Den was nearby. Pushing on the wall he fell though and landed on his hand and knees. While he didn't hit his damaged arm, he had landed with enough force to jar several of the other bones.

"Argh," he cried as he fell.

Gritting his teeth Harry steadied himself. He stood and moved into the large workshop that resided under Privet Drive. Globes sprang to life with soft glowing light as they sensed his movement. He saw the chamber was bigger than Number Four if it were doubled in size. Calming his breathing he moved further into the chamber, the globes sputtering to life and he looked around.

He saw a desk next to a large series of shelves crammed with books and scrolls. Near the right of the desk was a blackboard covered in hundreds of mathematical equations.

Harry moved further in to the giant cavern and moved to the spot where he had prepared for such an occurrence as his arm being as mangled as it currently was. A large runic array surrounded a pile of metal.

He stepped before the array he'd drawn in the stone and kneeling he clapped his left hand to his broken right and then slammed the left down upon the chalk lines. Blue lightning danced from the circle connecting to the metal and dancing around it. Harry watched as the components began to form together. Soon a skeletal shape of fingers, forearm and upper arm began to form. The light kept pouring on and Harry watched as the metal melted and slithered over the skeletal parts and he watched as the arm formed.

He wasn't prepared for a bolt of blue alchemical energy to surge from the array and strike his useless arm. He screamed as pain flowed through him. While he screamed a second bolt of energy struck him in the face, more specifically his scar. His world went white as pain far greater than any he had experienced at the hands of his uncle, cousin, or even his uncle's sister.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

Harry screamed; his back arching painfully as he struggled against the sheer, gut-wrenching agony that was threatening to tear him apart at the seams. He screamed, but this meant little, as all around the screams of the tortured, screams of the damned, screams of the innocent and guilty alike echoed, an endless cacophony of sorrow and hatred that refused to end, which took his meaningless, insignificant cries of displeasure and drowned them in the torrent of their endless grief.

For how long had he been here? How many days? Months? Years? Time had apparently lost all meaning, one sec seemed to last an eternity, and yet an eternity seemed to pass in an instant. All Harry knew was that pan comprised his entire existence, and that HIS agony was nothing compared to the sheer magnitude of the suffering which was going on around him.

_'Shut up…'_ he swore, words no seven year old should know, even though the words never reached his lips, he certainly didn't hear them himself over the din of the multitude of screams 'I'm not responsible for your pain! It's not my fault you're suffering! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**"You're a noisy one, aren't you?"** A voice asked, neither male nor female, yet laced with a sense of amusement that was unnerving **"And so young…I can't recall the last time someone so young came here."**

Harry blinked, his emerald eyes opening wide for what felt like the first time in millennia, his shock at the sudden silence so prominent that for a moment he feared he'd gone deaf. Looking down at himself, he found himself dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing in the Den when he had tried to make a replacement for his arm.

_'What is this?'_ he wondered idly, looking down at his near dead hand, almost not recognizing it, even with the Transmutation array painted onto his palm and fingers like macabre tattoo _'Am I…am I dead?'_

**"You are."** The voice noted, Harry's head snapping up, his emerald eyes as he found himself standing in a strange, off-white world, bereft of any form of features. **"And yet, at the same time, you are not."**

"What is this?" the young alchemist demanded, looking around for the source of the mysterious voice, desperate for any clue as to what was going on "Where is this?"

**"This is the gate." **The genderless voice called out, Harry turning only to blink at the sight of the strange, off-white human shaped silhouette, if such a thing could be called such, squatting in front of the largest, most ominous looking gate imaginable.

The overall shape of the silhouette was human, about the same size as Harry actually, almost as if his outline had been roughly sketched onto rough paper and then brought to life. But that was where the resemblance ended. It had no features, no gender; it didn't even have any defining details. There was no skin, no hair, not even bones or muscle, simply a white outline against the off-white background, one 'arm' resting on its 'knee', it's unseen gaze boring into the young man like a laser.

"The Gate?" he repeated, his curiosity as a Alchemist overriding his confusion and fear, a typical failing of Alchemists everywhere really, stepping forward, heedless of the weight of the being's sightless stare as he looked around warily, noting with surprise there was another gate located behind him, though this one was less impressive, and bore only a single glyph, what appeared to be a runic crest in the shape of a lightning bolt "The gate to where?" And to the left of the gate was a bundle wrapped in a dirty yellow blanket.

**"Who knows?"** the being shrugged, the 'shoulders' rising almost noncommittally, it's genderless voice devoid of emotion, though Harry got a feeling of smugness from it, as if it knew something he didn't, which at that moment seemed more than likely **"If you want to find out, you'll need to open it and find out."**

"And how do I open it?"

**"You pay the toll of course."**

"Toll?"

**"Yes the toll."** When the figure finished speaking the giant gate behind it opened to reveal a mass of shadows with giant purple eyes. Hands made of darkness shot forward and grabbed Harry pulling him into the mass.

Images flashed before Harry's eyes and knowledge flowed into his head. The hands unraveled his broken arm as he traveled, his screams of pain nearly blocking out the information flowing into him. All of a sudden he was back before the gate. The figure now had his old arm attached to itself. **"And now it's time for you to pay the second piece of the toll."** The gate opened and a single hand shot out and grabbed the bundle of blankets, dragging it into the dark abyss inside the gate.

Harry felt his scar tingle, before he noticed the genderless figure was in front of him. That moment of hesitation was all the figure needed to push him into the gate behind him.

Once Harry was gone and the gate lightning bold gate had disappeared, the gate opened again and a shadowed figure stepped out, its golden eyes set it apart from the rest of the shadows. **"Are you going to torment him like you did me?"** the shadow asked.

**"No, this will probably be his only trip to the gate."**

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He took a moment to study his new metal arm and how it meshed with the flesh of his shoulder. He sighed. "Looks like I'll be wearing long sleeves from now on."


	2. Infinite Maelstrom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or Naruto.**

Infinite Maelstrom

Darkness fell quickly and quietly as the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato began their nightly rituals. Lights dimmed or were extinguished as shadows claimed the streets. Chilled winds danced through dark alleyways and around the darkened buildings. Nocturnal animals prowled the silent night.

A lone figure skirted the remaining lights. It jumped from shadow to shadow. Shrouded in darkness the figure approached a large tower casting its shadow across the villager.

A sudden flicker of a candle flashed across the shadow coated figure. Golden blonde hair with a single crimson streak and a pair of cerulean blue eyes with sea green flecks glinted in the darkness. An orange jumpsuit glowed in the shadows the figure hid in. The distinctly male face contorted with a brief fear. Noticing that no one had noticed him, he continued on his path.

Silently cursing, the blonde quadruple checked his surroundings. _'Damn it Naruto,'_ he thought to himself. _'You could have been seen!'_

Naruto soon arrived at a tall building near the tower. He quickly scaled it using windows and missing bricks. After he had ascended to the roof he gazed at the obstacles standing between him and his objective. _'Tall foreboding tower, check, large wall, check, several black clad, animal mask wearing figures, check, damn it.'_

Glancing over the edge of the overhang he noted the animal masked guards that were idly standing watch over the front entrance, not for the first time he had to wonder how it was these guys got their ranks, he had no doubt that they were tough in a straight up fight, but even he knew that if things were being done right then you would never fight in the first place. Idly he looked over the pair and marked where the best places would be to put a kunai to either kill or disable the guards, putting to practice one of the many target and anatomy classes that he had attended, well, that he had spied on after being kicked out.

"Senbon to third lumbar vertebrae, to the subclavian artery, kick to the femoral artery," the list went on, he continued to think out loud as target dummies superimposed themselves over the two ANBU standing at the front gates. Two more ANBU approached them. While the first two were brown haired and of average build, the newcomers had purple hair, and distinctly feminine builds. A quick glance and he recognized the two females, and he began to wonder what else they were hiding from him. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he turned to his target. Gauging the distance between him and the target, he then pulled a rope attached to a padded grappling hook. Twirling the rope silently, he pondered, 'A brand new academy student could throw and hook a grappling hook from most of buildings near the tower.' He let the hook fly. The hook soared through the air in a perfect arc.

Naruto smirked as the grappling hook caught on the edge of the tower. Quickly and quietly he attached the rope to the roof he stood on. The golden blonde started to crawl along the rope at a surprising speed.

After reaching the roof of the tower the blonde pulled out four kunai, and a length of standardized titanium-alloy wire, and bound two of the knives to his feet, and put the others in his mouth. He, in one swift movement, propelled himself off the edge of the tower. Expertly he twisted in the air, moving like an acrobat. He deftly drove the blades attached to his feet into the plaster wall, with a practiced ease he removed the kunai firmly clutched between his teeth and drove them into the wall in front of him. Slowly he began his decent, only a minute later; he approached a window from above. Pulling a small pocket sized mirror from the pouch on his hip. He nearly fell from his vantage point.

The Sandaime Hokage had passed the window apparently on his way home. After calming his pounding heart the blonde used his mirror to check for any others in the hallway. None were approaching from either side.

The whisker marked teen gently opened the window, careful not to make a sound. Slipping in and positioning himself into a hand stand, carefully he slipped the kunai off his feet; he then flipped into a crouch.

Slowly creeping along the empty path he began to worry, no one had come, certainly this was a blessing, but the guards should begin to shift soon, he had to hurry or get caught.

Soon he reached the Hokage's office; stealthily he made his way to the Hokage's vault. The vault was hidden behind a bookcase; the vault door itself was roughly seven feet in diameter with a seal placed at the center. The door looked to be made from heavy steel.

Naruto using precaution that didn't fit his "mask of stupidity," stepping around the trap seals that decorated the floor. Scroll filled shelves lined the walls. Standing directly opposite the door was a large scroll, written in kanji on the white slab of paper that attached next to the opening flap, were the words "Scroll of Sealing" in bold black brush strokes. His eyes glanced at the ring of traps surrounding the shelf.

Naruto grabbed the scroll with a speed unknown to the academy students he was classified as. After removing the scroll the orange clad thief noticed the trap seal array beneath it. He let forth a string of imaginative expletives that made the elderly Hokage raise an eyebrow at the teen's extensive vocabulary.

"Naruto," he called, startling the much younger male, bringing about yet another string of imaginative expletives. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Naruto slowly turned to face the elderly man. His right hand scratching the back of his head nervously, "Eh-he-hehe-hehehe…" he managed to chuckle in his nervous state. "Ano…" he began. In a quick movement his free hand formed a seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" he called out.

He was enveloped in a puff of smoke. The pink tinged smoke faded almost instantly. As the smoke cleared a voluptuous red-head with a single golden stripe, and sea green eyes with ocean blue flecks floating around in them, appeared where Naruto once stood, her well proportioned body stood in all "her" natural glory, her modesty preserved by small concentrated wisps of smoke. The poor, unfortunate, perverted, elderly Hokage never stood a chance as "Naruko" posed sexily, he was launched back because of the force of his excessive nosebleed, he also hit his head on one of the shelves behind him with more than enough power to knock him into unconscious. Another puff of smoke revealed Naruto as he dispelled his technique. "Jiji no ecchi," he muttered as he exited the vault, hauling the giant scroll as he made his escape.

Naruto landed in a clearing only a mile away from the village wall. Tall trees surrounded him, nearly cutting him off from the light of the full moon and the bright shining stars. The blonde sat down and opened the massive scroll. He then immersed himself in reading it. _'Kage Bunshin,'_ he thought as he read the first technique. _'Bunshin can go burn!'_ he then continued reading the scroll for other techniques. He turned down "Edo Tensei no jutsu," "Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu," "Chidori," "Rasengan," "Shiki Fuin," and "Mokuton: Chishio Bara." He turned those down because A) he respects the dead, B) he dislikes kunai and shuriken and almost anything related to them, C) _'Who in their right mind creates an assassination technique that isn't stealthy?'_ D) _'What kind of technique is called "Spiral sphere"?'_ E) He wants nothing to do with the Shinigami, F) he can't use mokuton in the first place. He continued to pass techniques and items he couldn't, or wouldn't, use.

The paper underneath Naruto's fingers continued to grow older and more weathered as he delved deeper and deeper into the scroll. A four pronged crest caught his eye. A shark, a doe, a white snake, and a lioness formed a square around the kanji "Masuku," pondering whether or not to open the seal, he noticed another seal; eight shapes formed a circle surrounding several kanji. Six winged "suits of armor," a katana, and a metallic rabbit surrounded the kanji for "Infinite Stratos."

Questions began forming within his mind, _'What is "Infinite Stratos"? What do those suits of armor represent? Why is the katana next to the armor? What the hell is with the metal bunny?'_ in a slight daze his hand reached out and brushed the seal. Naruto noticed that his arm continued to try and move even though his hand was stuck firmly to the ancient paper. _'What the fucking hell?'_ pushing as much chakra as he could into his hand and arm as he tried to pull away, only for the chakra to be absorbed into the seal, therefore releasing it.

The bright flash of chakra engulfed the area. When Naruto finished blinking the spots from his eyes he noticed a small dark gray choker with eight different colored "studs," white, red, blue, purple, orange, gold and silver, the clasp in back curved upwards and looked to be made from the same material as the rest of the choker. Upon closer inspection each "stud" had kanji engraved into them, "Byakushiki," "Akatsubaki," "Burū Tiāzu," "Shenron," "Rafāru Revaivu Kasutamu II," "Shuvarutsea Rēgen," "Chi," and "Ten." Curiosity getting the better of him he reached out to touch it. The very instant his fingertip touched the object another flash of light engulfed his body and the surrounding area.

Umino Iruka was, to be honest, pissed beyond belief. His date with his girlfriend was canceled because of the village wide search. He suddenly shivered as the image of and angry Ichiraku Ayame ran through his mind. "What were you thinking Naruto?" A sudden flash of light caught his attention. "What?" He ran towards where the flash emanated, only to be blinded by yet another flash from the same location. Rushing even faster towards the source, the brown haired, scarred, Chunin ran as fast as his legs would take him.

Hiding in the shadows Mizuki smirked and followed his "boss," as he tracked Naruto.

The scene Iruka and the hidden Mizuki came across was … odd, to say the least. Laying face first on the ground, next to a closed Scroll of Sealing, was Naruto his body unmoving, a slight glow emanating from his neck. Iruka approached his favorite student cautiously, as the blonde may be pulling an elaborate prank. Gently Iruka rolled the orange clad "Prankster King from Hell" over and took in the boy's face. Eyes glazed over with kanji and strange barely recognizable symbols scrolling across them, mouth open slightly as if groaning, body not moving without outside influence.

Iruka was steadily becoming more and more worried. He gently began to try to rouse the unconscious blonde from his trip to La-la land. Slapping his cheek, no go, shaking him, nothing, calling his name, no reaction, calling free ramen, the unconscious body seemed to glare at him for this attempt.

Not a moment later the sound of blades cutting through air caught Iruka's attention, a mere instant before he was pinned to the small wooden shack, not far from Naruto's unconscious body, by several kunai, embedded in his right arm, his stomach, pants legs, left sleeve of his shirt, and into the pony-tail right above his head. "What the …?"

Mizuki landed next to Naruto's prone from, a single kunai gripped in his hand, his face curled into a cruel smirk. "I get the scroll and I get to kill the demon too, I'll be a hero!"

"Mizuki, you've known Naruto for years, you know he isn't a demon."

Mizuki's smirk turned into a sneer. "You've always been too naive," he said as he brought the blade down at Naruto's solar plexus.

A hand grabbed Mizuki's wrist, "You were going to stab me, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto's voice was cold and even, his eyes seemed to drill into Mizuki's soul. The fierce scowl adorning his face drove fear into Mizuki's soul like a sledge hammer.

Mizuki reached his hand free let out a loud cry of "Die, Kyubi no Kitsune!" before swinging the blade down at Naruto's nearly unprotected neck.

Only for the blade to embed itself deep into the ground, the target now mere millimeters away from the edge, Naruto glared at the fool towering above hi as the blade was now all but useless.

Mizuki leapt back as the blonde rose to his feet. The teen brought his right hand up and touched the silver oval shaped protrusion on the dark choker on his neck. A murmured word and the blonde was engulfed in bright silver light.

As the light faded a new Naruto was revealed. Standing at his full height his upper torso was covered by a black skin tight, burnt orange lined, under armor, and a dark grey jacket with a burnt orange interior, left open, revealed his muscled stomach to the world. Dark grey cargo pants with black and burnt orange stitched lining, aided by a black leather belt with a burnt orange buckle and a pair of gray on black combat boots, covered his lower body from view. Attached to the belt were two "L" shaped sheathes, as well as his weapon pouches and several more pouches.

Mizuki drew one of the giant shuriken from the holster on his back and began to spin it at a high speed.

The teen yet again brought his hand to the choker, this time touching the oceanic blue oval shaped protrusion. "Burū Tiāzu," the words barely murmured, yet they echoed across the clearing. Azure light consumed both arms up to the elbow. The light formed what looked to be armor, extending a good three inches; the light formed a rectangular prism around the teen's arms, spiked knuckles and clawed fingertips. The sapphire glow faded to reveal a metal rectangular prism around the boy's forearms along with black, clawed, metallic digits. The metallic "fingers" made a closing gesture and a silver object appeared in his hands, a long cylinder was now pointed at Mizuki, a second smaller cylinder was attached atop of the first one, Naruto peered through this one.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, clawed gauntlets wouldn't do the "demon" any good, but the silver thing perked his interest. 'What can it do?' crossed his mind before he decided to take it off the "demon's" corpse, he then launched the shuriken. He barely heard the faint click from the other side of the clearing.

Blood splattered the surrounding forest, dying it crimson, it began pooling on the floor, and a soul shattering scream filled the air. The sound of shattered metal died as the scream began. A severed limb fell to the ground with a dull squelching thud.

Iruka could barely believe his eyes when the item Naruto was holding clicked, and a beam of what seemed to be pure condensed energy shot forward and shattered the massive shuriken and blasted Mizuki's arm off at the shoulder.

"Take this traitorous scum away," the blonde spat as he turned to the injured Iruka, confusing the teacher as the gauntlets and the weapon vanished in a flash of azure light.

Mizuki screamed in both rage and anguish as he reached for his other shuriken, with his remaining hand, before both scream and movement were stopped by a hand clamping down on his remaining shoulder. He turned to see a Kuma masked ANBU glaring at him though the small eye slits.

The giant bear masked man motioned for his squad to collect the scroll, and take Iruka to the hospital. He and his underlings vanished in a massive swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned on his heel and headed toward the village, the Senbon hidden all over his body, along with the "L" shaped weapons, clinked as he walked slowly towards the village, his hand reaching up yet again to stroke the choker that encompassed his neck. 'Life from now on will be … interesting.'

**Some of this chapter is similar to others, so I put my dedication to those authors that recognized their stories in this.**

**This is the first Infinite Stratos/Naruto crossover in existence to my knowledge.**

**This is yet another step towards becoming a fully-fledged author.**

**Please review. I will only add another chapter to any of my stories if I get 10 reviews per chapter. Flames will not be tolerated; helpful (polite) criticism is 100% welcome, as it will only help me improve.**


	3. Maelstrom of the Mask of Sorrow

The Maelstrom of the Mask of Sorrow

Chapter: One

The sound of crackling electricity filled the air along with cries of "Raikiri (lightning cutter)", "Haku!" and twin cries of "Naruto!" Splashing blood landed on a silver haired facemask-wearing, scarecrow of a man. Tears poured from the black haired, baggy kimono wearing, young woman, staining her porcelain skin. A grunt of pain and a shocked gasp took hold of the small group. A giant wiry man gasped as he saw the blonde, orange jumpsuit wearing teen get part of his face cauterized off. The blonde teen collapsed backwards towards the girl he had protected from sacrificing herself for her father figure.

The teen looked at the girl he had protected, who was now sitting cradling his head in her lap. What was left of his face smiled at her, his sapphire eyes locked with her doe brown ones. Tears splashed onto his now scarred face. The silver haired scarecrow kneeled next to the blood stained blonde. "Naruto," his mature lazy voice was shaken, "are you alright?"

The scarred blonde, the wiry man, and the doe eyed girl all gave the scarecrow incredulous looks. "Yeah," the sarcasm dripped off the blonde's tongue like sap off of a wounded pine tree. "I'm just peachy…considering I just got a lightning covered hand shoved through my face!"

The scarecrow flinched, his guilt visible in his exposed eye. He examined the scar his technique had created, covering nearly the entire left half of the teen's mouth, clipping the mouth and curling around the eye. The scarecrow cringed again.

The tall wiry man looked at the scarred boy. 'This kid is tough enough to handle having a legendary Raikiri shoved into his face,' he thought thoroughly impressed. "Hatake," he began, gaining the attention of the scarecrow.

"What?" he asked warily of the taller man.

"We aren't enemies anymore…besides," his tone changed from serious to a mixture of over protective parent and teasing father. "I wouldn't want to separate the lovey-dovey duo." He jerked a thumb towards the two teens whose faces were now a crimson that made blood look pale, due to their atomic blushes.

The aforementioned duo had been getting closer and closer to cuddling like a couple of lovebirds. The blonde was now giving the adults the 'single finger salute'; the girl was hiding her face in his crimson jacket.

Chuckling filled the air; dark, cruel, practically twisted chuckling permeated the good clean air. The mist, that surrounded the giant stone bridge, cleared enough to see a middle aged midget in a suit standing in front of an army of hired samurai wannabes. The midget's chuckles developed into a maddening cackle, before it tempered down into a sick and twisted smirk. "Some kind of Kirin (Demon)," the midget's crazed tones covered the bridge. "Beaten by a one eyed broom and a few kids." The thugs guffawed at his comment.

"Zabuza…" spoke the blonde teen.

"What?" the grey skinned wiry man asked.

"I have a proposition for you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I propose a contest!"

"A contest you say, what requirements and prizes?"

"Most thugs killed, Gatou we leave for the villagers, I win you and Haku join Konoha (Leaves), you win and I become your weapon."

"Deal!" Zabuza replied drawing gasps from the scarecrow shinobi (male ninja) and the ice wielding kunoichi (female ninja). Zabuza readied his trusty zanbatō (horse cleaving sword), Kubikiri Hochō (Decapitating cleaver), and the blonde simply drew two slightly longer than average kunai (ninja daggers).

"Haku give the signal."

The Kunoichi gave a shout of "begin!" and the duo charged forward towards the small army.

As the duo reached the hired muscle they began swinging their blades in bloody arcs leaving a bloody rain behind them. Corpse after corpse fell to the ground. Boddies cleaved in to or thoats slashed open. Pure carnage followed the two shinobi as they slaughtered the thugs.

Soon all that stood between the two trained assassins and the tyrannical, psychotic, yakuza (Japanese Mafia) like midget were two towering piles of dead bodies. The two warriors now stood panting and exhausted. Zabuza smirked sinisterly at the blonde. "A hundred and ninety two!" he declared proudly.

Now it was Naruto's chance to smirk. "Two hundred and eight," he openly boasted before throwing both of his kunai at the twisted midget, pinning him to the bridge.

The sound of an approaching mob averted their attention from their post battle activities, laughing loudly, or swearing words that would have made a sailor blush in modesty. The deadly duo's eyes widened in shock as they saw the villagers approaching make shift weapons in hand.

Gatou struggled harder and harder as he saw the people of Nami no Kuni (Country of Waves, Wave Country) approaching, murder dancing in their eyes like a flickering flame. At the mob's head was a boy wearing overalls and a fishing cap, determination burning brighter with each step. The adults of the mob surrounded Gatou like a pack of ravenous wolves.

The midget's screams rung out across the bridge as the villagers inflicted the same torture onto him, as he had done to them. Slowly the mob backed away from the bruised and bloodied corpse.

The blonde made his way through the cheering crowd towards his team. A black haired boy with black eyes was leaning against a pink haired green-eyed girl. The scarecrow stood behind them with Zabuza standing next to him, and Haku standing dutifully behind her master/father figure. The black haired boy and the pink haired girl gasped at the sight of the blonde's face.

"What's up Uchiha, Haruno?" he asked the gaping duo.

"Y-y-yo-your face…" stuttered the black haired Uchiha.

The blonde reached up and touched his face. Feeling a warm sticky fluid and pain from one of his fingers going in an open gash on the side of his face. Pulling his had away and turning to look at it, blood stained his palm and fingers. He blinked before shrugging. Almost as soon as he got to the group he collapsed from both blood loss and chakra (energy) exhaustion. Haku caught him his blood and the blood of the thugs he had just killed stained her battle kimono. She cradled his head to her chest as she smiled at him. Exhaustion clear in his face he returned the smile. Unconsciousness claimed him in its loving embrace.

He dreamt about the woman whom had stolen his heart. Her warm and gentle smiles, the graceful way she moved. To him she was perfection. Raven colored hair, doe brown eyes, pale porcelain skin, gentle but strong muscles. She was the very personification of true beauty. To him she is his Koori-Hime (Ice Princess), to the world she is Haku. He dreamt of the two of them dancing slowly in each others loving arms.

The dream faded into a dank and musty smelling sewer. Glowing pipes lined the walls and putrid water flowed at chest level. "Come to me," beckoned a dark and dangerous voice from somewhere in the darkness. The glowing pipes lit his path. The blue glow of the pipes turned to a light purple in color steadily deepening until it became a royal purple. Purple gave way to red, and red gave way to crimson. The area where the crimson glow originated was a cage or cell of some sort. Behind the bars hovered two blood shot, crimson irises with slit pupils, and a giant mouth full of razor sharp vulpine fangs. "So we finally meet," laughed the beast behind its bars.

Three words escaped Naruto's mouth. "Kyubi no Kitsune (Fox spirit of nine tails, Nine tailed fox spirit)," he growled.

"No need for spite ningen (human)," boomed the four-legged natural disaster.

"What do you want Baka-Kitsune (Stupid/Idiot Fox)?" spite dripped of his tongue.

"You to get stronger ningen gaki (human brat), if you're weak, then I look weak. I don't want to look weak."

"So? What do I care if you look weak?"

"If you don't get strong, I use my power on you, and you eventually be driven insane."

"What would you get from me getting stronger?"

"I don't want to look weak, nor do I want a weak container."

"What would I get?"

"Strength to protect your 'friends' and your chosen mate, and respect."

"What do I need to do to accept?"

"Say 'I accept', and you'll be able to freely access my youki (demonic energy)."

After a moment of consideration Naruto began to speak "I accept."

The Kyubi (Nine tails) grinned a malicious vulpine grin. Crimson youki poured from behind the bars coating the Jinchuuriki (Power of human sacrifice, Demon container), before darkness reclaimed Naruto.


	4. Shattered Persona

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Persona 3**_

Shattered Persona

Naruto sighed as the train he was on slowed to a stop. Music blared in his ears. Just as the song stopped a feminine voice spoke over the intercom system.

"Iwatodai station…Iwatodai station…"

He sighed once more. The large backpack slung across his back shifted betraying his weight. He dressed in a customized version of the school uniform. A black sleeveless blazer, now a vest, over a black sleeveless muscle shirt, black combat boots adorned his feet and black cargo pants covered his legs, a demonic silver skull frightened those around him, a black head band held his flame patterned hair back from his face, black sunglasses with a flame pattern covering the lower half, and large bulky headphones covering his ears. Red mixed with gold, or gold mixed with red, hair seemingly glowed under the light of a waxing moon, and although hidden his heterochromic eyes were dull with boredom, three whisker marks adorned each cheek. He stood at an impressive five foot nine inches; swimmer-like muscles caught the eye of every female in his vicinity, and sent them into crimson fits of giggling.

He sighed once more; women were becoming, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome, they didn't want an actual relationship, just a quick fling. They want him for his looks, or for his money, or even his titles. Lady luck had cursed his love life. The only women he could trust are Tsunade-bachan, Anko-neechan, Shizune-neechan, Hanabi-imoto, Moegi-imoto, Yugito-neechan, Fuu-neechan, Koyuki-neesama, Kurenai-neechan, and Tsunami-kachan. Those ten women he could trust, because they had no romantic interest in him. Tsunami and Tsunade acted as his mother figures. Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Fuu, Yugito, and Moegi protected him from women that pursued him for his appearance or titles, and Koyuki and Hanabi protected him from political marriages, they all acted as protective sister figures. Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and Shizune protected him from women older than him. Hanabi and Moegi protected him from girls younger than him. Tsunami, Yugito, Fuu and Koyuki protected him from women from girls from outside of his home village.

He lost his trust of women because of their attitudes, and an incident.

Suddenly his MP3 stopped playing, the silence was deafening. The world turned green, water turned blood red, the moon turned an eerie yellow color, and those who had been around Naruto were replaced by coffins. Naruto simply pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it carefully, he then set off at a brisk walk towards his destination.

Soon he arrived at his destination. A large brick dorm building, he opened the front door.

"You're late," a childish voice called out, Naruto turned to find a small boy in an old prison jumpsuit sitting behind the counter, "you should have arrived hours ago." Naruto rolled his eyes at his old friend. The boy pouted at Naruto's response.

Naruto chuckled at his hold friend's antics. "You never change do you, Pharos?" Naruto asked his friend, his voice wrung a deep base that had caused many a women to swoon. "Have you come with a warning this time around?"

"No," Pharos returned like the child he appeared as, "this is a purely social visit."

"That's good to hear."

"I must go now. The Dark Hour is coming to an end, for tonight, and a word of advice before I go. 'Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You can't close your eyes, and cover your ears." With that 'cheery' note he vanished into the shadows. "By the way, the gun's not real."

Naruto sighed once again, before chuckling at his friend's antics. The soft click of shoes on tile alerted him to another presence, the click of a gun leaving it's holster caused Naruto to reach for his own hand gun, the Desert Eagle, nicknamed '13th Arcana', pointed towards the person who was pointing a smaller less powerful pistol at him. The two stood in a deadlock; he looked at the woman whom his gun was pointed at. She had short cropped brown hair, doe brown eyes, a pink sweater over her school uniform, a mid thigh length skirt, a white choker around his neck, and a bright red blush adorning her cheeks. It was easy enough to guess what was running through her head.

A clearly authoritative voice cut through the standout. "Takeba, wait!" The girl, Takeba, turned towards the source of the voice. A noble looking woman was walking down the stairs, long crimson hair, wine colored lips, mocha colored eyes, a white frilly blouse, and a mid calf length skirt, and black high heeled boots disappeared up her skirt.

Takeba gave a sigh of relief, before calling out, "Senpai," the other girl took her position next to Takeba, she turned to Naruto as the lights returned, she noticed that his gun had disappeared and he was reading a note, he was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like directions, the two girls sweat dropped as he swore in several different languages.

"We've been waiting for you to get here." The red head said. Naruto's response was to look up from the note.

"This is the right place then?" his voice sent the girls' hearts aflutter. Their blushes caused him to raise an eyebrow at their reactions; he put the note in his pocket, and snapped his fingers in front of the girls, causing them to snap out of their daydreams.

"Y-yes, my name is Kirijo Mitsuru," the newly named Mitsuru said, "This," she gestured towards the other girl, "is Takeba Yukari."

"Um…hey." Yukari said shyly.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto's names seemed familiar to Mitsuru, but she couldn't place them. "Your room's on the second floor, farthest from the stair case," she said as she played the gracious hostess. "Takeba," Yukari jumped at the sound of her name, "would you direct him to his room?"

Naruto silently followed her up the stairs and down a hallway, till they reached the final door. "Do you have any questions?"

"What's with the gun?"

"Uh…self defense…" she said not looking at him.

"Bullshit."

The girl flinched and turned to look at the Adonis in front of her only to e met with a wooden door. She blinked, _'I didn't even hear him open the door,'_ she thought to herself, _'but, he is so-o-o-o hot!'_ She giggled before heading to her room.

Naruto did a quick once over his room finding only a single camera in his room, he systematically removed it and any other possible spying devices. He then reached into his backpack and started to unpack his things, a guitar, books and scrolls, changes of clothes, a pack of playing cards, an old tarot deck, a box of mechanic's tools, several boxes of throwing knives, several boxes of bullets, a cleaning kit, a large curved sword, several boxes of mechanical parts, CDs, a CD player, notebooks, and several photographs.

Quickly shifting the moving boxes he had sent ahead, they were filled with motorcycle parts, and more clothes, he loaded the shelves and on the desk side table. After completing his task he undressed and slipped under the covers of his bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep he had but one thought, 'This is going to be interesting.'

**Characters**

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_** [level-?]**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Persona- ?-? [level-? Arcana-?]**

**?-?-?-? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

**?-?-?-? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

**? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

**? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

_**Kirijo Mitsuru**_** [level-?]**

**Arcana-?**

**Persona-? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

_**Takeba Yukari**_** [level-?]**

**Arcana-?**

**Persona-? [Level-? Arcana-?]**

_**Senju Tsunade**_

**Arcana-Empress**

**Persona-None**

_**Nami Tsunami**_

**Arcana-Tower**

**Persona-None**

_**Mitatashi Anko**_

**Arcana-Star**

**Persona-None**

_**Senju Shizune**_

**Arcana-Temperance**

**Persona-None**

_**Hyuga Hanabi**_

**Arcana-Priestess**

**Persona-None**

_**Kazehana Koyuki**_

**Arcana- Chariot**

**Persona-None**

_**Yuuhi Kurenai**_

**Arcana-Lovers**

**Persona-None**

_**Nii Yugito**_

**Arcana-Strength**

**Persona-None**

_**Kaze Fuu**_

**Arcana-Moon**

**Persona-None**

_**Chibi Moegi**_

**Arcana-Fortune**

**Persona-None**


	5. Yuurei Ryoushi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, XXX Holic, Bleach, or any of the stories this one may cross over into.

2

2

2

2

Yuurei Ryoushi

1

1

1

1

Crystal like sapphire blue eyes snapped open. They searched the alley their owner had been sleeping in memorized each and every detail. None of the garbage that littered the small place had been disturbed. Warily the eyes closed.

Only to snap back open as a rustling sound filled the air. They darted around in their sockets, searching for the source of the sound. The dual sapphire eyes eventually found the source.

A rotting human arm sticking straight out of the ground, about seven feet away from the owner of the eyes, almost as if sensing the eyes staring at it, the hand began to move. Slowly the hand beckoned the owner of the blue eyes. Joints creaking with each subtle motion the hand continued to flex its maggot eaten hand. A single finger missing from between the pinky and middle fingers, apparently removed with a very clean cut.

The owner of the blue eyes jumped to its feet, revealing that it was a boy no older than five, to flee from another of the odd creatures that had been bothering him since he got thrown out of the orphanage earlier this year. How he hated these things, he hadn't gotten a good night sleep in months.

His golden blonde hair hung in limp spikes, his torso was covered by an overly large, torn and moth-eaten T-shirt, and just barely visible through one of the holes in the shirt was a pair of worn shorts. His bare feet had shifted until he was standing on the balls of his feet, gently shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

The hand continued its beckoning of the boy. Without any form of warning he bolted out of the alley and made his way down the street with surprising speed for an untrained child of his age. The arm shook its hand in a way a person would shake their head before sinking into the ground.

As the boy ran duplicates of the hand began to accost him as he fled from them. Occasionally having to jump over one that reached for one of his legs, the poor animals that were near him as he ran got captured. One hand had grabbed a dark orange cat with lighter stripes on its back and a pink ribbon attached to its ear, only to be torn to pieces by said cat. The blonde continued to run his sides burning as he fled from the hands that continued to seemingly teleport.

The hands ceased following him as he turned a corner into the darker part of the village. Pausing to catch his breath the boy leaned against a brick wall several blocks from where he had started this chase. Hoping that the odd creature/creatures wasn't/weren't going to follow him anymore he shied into the nearest alley way, intent on getting more sleep, when an, almost, entire human torso shot out of the ground and lurched at him. With a gasp of shock the boy turned and fled once more.

Each corner he approached another maggot eaten corpse launched itself at him. His breathing grew haggard and each step caused a jolt of pain to shoot up his body, yet he pushed on even if he was gradually slowing down after each of the corpses he dodged.

A single thought found its way to the front of his mind as he continued to run. _'Why… do I have to deal with these situations?'_ he roared his little heart out inside of his head to accentuate this thought.

Jumping over an exaggerated lunge from an amber eyed corpse, the only one with eyes so far, he misjudged the distance and crashed into a nearby fence when his ankle twisted due to his foot landing on a small easily movable stone.

He tried to stand again but collapsed due to the pain in his ankle. Leaning heavily against the fence post he was propped up on he glared at the semicircle of corpse that surrounded him the golden eyed one was directly in front of him, he recognized it as the one that had first made a grab at him by the fact the ring finger was cut off. Most of the corpses shoulders were shuddering as if they were laughing at the boy that they had chased for a good half hour over a forth of the village. A strange hunger glinted in the eyes of the leader corpse as it reached to grab the boy as he shifted along the fence.

The boy was frightened at what he thought, and probably correct in assuming, the creatures would do to him if they caught him. As he moved his hand to get a better grip on the fence his hand brushed on a butterfly engraved into the fencepost. A bright white light spread from the butterfly in the shape of a dome, blinding the boy who flinched at the painfully hollow screams of his pursuers. When the light faded he looked at the smoldering corpses as they disintegrated into a golden dust. Looking up at his support he noticed many more butterflies carved into the fence post in an upward spiral, topping the fencepost was a golden crescent waning moon. Looking over at the opposing fencepost he noticed a similar, but mirrored image of the fence post he was leaning against. A silver waxing moon adorned the top but the rest was identical.

Where once had sat a rather messy, unoccupied lot, the kind of place one would expect to be filled with garbage, there instead sat a large, stately looking house with a veranda, a decent sized garden lined with Cherry blossoms, and a large koi pond. The same moon motif adorned the walls and windows, even the wind chimes hanging from the archways had the upward pointing crescent.

'Sugoi-!' the youth breathed, looking at the splendor in amazement from the doorway, only to blink as his hand shot forward, as if tugged by some invisible string. He yelped as his feet, moving at a will not his own, promptly marched him down the path, his head tossing and turning fearfully as he tried to call out, the door to the house swinging open to reveal a dark corridor that smelled of expensive wood and incense, the smell near choking him.

'Wha-what's going on?' he stammered, his eyes wide with terror as he took in the, clearly expensive, décor on the inside. Not that a young child of his age could comprehend such things, but even a simpleton could tell something cost a lot if it gave off a certain feeling of value. His thoughts trailed off as he came to a halt, finally, outside a paper door with a butterfly design, the scent of incense came from behind it, as did the scent of something decidedly…sweet?

"A visitor?" a calm, almost intrigued sounding voice called out from the other side, startling Naruto at its suddenness "My-my, and what a visitor it is too…so young, and yet able to find this place when so many have failed."

"Um…gomennasai… I'm sorry for barging in…" Naruto stammered, bowing slightly, albeit clumsily towards the door and the person on the other side, as he'd seen others do when making a mistake "I…my feet just…started moving…I'll just go…"

"Wait…" the calm voice called out, and Naruto felt his legs freeze at that simple word, despite his brains urgings to run "Why don't you come on in? Let me get a good look at you."

The boy, swallowing nervously and wondering why he hadn't run when he had the chance, reached out with a trembling hand towards the paper doors, only to flinch as they opened at his touch, sliding apart of their own volition to reveal a room filled with scented smoke, a calming aura, and a figure reclining on an elaborate chair at the other end.

The figure was, to say the least, stunning. Pale skin shone in the lantern light, smoke wafting around it from an incense burner that stood near the chair. Long, ebony black locks trailed down its back as it slowly sat up, the rustling of the silk, Chinese dress it was wearing nearly undetectable. Its face was pretty, as was the smile that rested upon the pale skin, framed by long, neatly groomed black bangs. The only things off about the face were the eyes, one of which was a deep, regal purple, the other a pale, almost glacial, blue-grey.

"I get so few customers these days. I was beginning to lose hope." The figure commented, smiling in a strangely catlike manner, resting its chin on delicate, almost elfin fingers, not that Naruto had any idea what an Elf was "But then here you are, I must admit I never expected to meet one like you here, young man."

"I'm sorry miss…" he stammered, bowing his head repeatedly as the orphanage director had demanded he do for the slightest offence.

The decidedly female figure laughed at him good naturedly the genteel smile that adorned her face drew confidence from the boy's center allowing it to present itself as he too smiled softly.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, young one." The elegant woman assured the panicking child with a light chuckle, those mismatched eyes dancing with catlike mirth "There is a barrier on this place; only those that need to come here can do so."

"Really," the boy asked, looking around in amazement at the walls, all of which carried the same strange butterfly motif in various shades of gold, red and orange. In fact, unless he was going crazy, it almost looked like the butterflies were moving along the walls.

"Indeed." His host noted, the amusement in those mismatched eyes putting the young blonde completely at ease somehow, though the ease at which they did so made him all the more wary "After all, this is a place that caters to a…select clientele."

"This is a shop?" the boy asked, looking around the expensively decorated room in confusion this time. It certainly didn't look like a shop, at least not like one of the few he'd been to. If anything it looked like that house he'd seen a bunch of white-eyed guys come out of, only not as big.

"Indeed it is young one," the woman before him said with a smile, thin lips curving in a manner that, had the child been a teenager, would've made him very uncomfortable downstairs "A very special shop…a place where wishes are granted…for a price."

"Wishes?" he stammered, the startled blonde's eyes flying wide with awe, gaping into the mismatched eyes of his enigmatic host as they twinkled at him, the smoke and smell of the incense wafting through the air, making it hard to focus on anything else.

"Indeed…for a price," the woman in the dress repeated, a coy smile tugging those pale lips, leaning forward with a smile "now then…shall I grant YOUR wish?"

0

0

0

0

0

This is my homage to kyugan's **Yuurei Ryoushi Naruto: Spirit Hunter Naruto**, although my story and his story will have similarities, there will be large differences. Mainly the fact that Naruto won't be working a dude in the shop and that it will align closer to Bleach than One Piece (should I bring in any part of that story at all), other than those there will be many other differences. Yes I did use some of his story to finish off this chapter (the ending fit with my idea quite nicely for not introducing either of the character's names), and the idea of hands chasing Naruto came from him as well. But I will change things where I see fit to make this my story not just a cheap knock off of his.

By the way please do two things read and review my stories, and please read and review kyugan's as well. I appreciate reviews that tell what I do wrong in a story so please send those to me instead of "update soon" those are very annoying and completely useless to us as writers. It would also be greatly appreciated if you were to vote in the poll on my profile.

A note to kyugan: I enjoy several of your stories, and would love to see what you have in store for the main characters next.

Thank you for reading this.


	6. Konohagakure no Sakkaku Tatsujin

_**Disclaimer: Kyubi-no-kage-kitsune doesn't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn If I did Naruto wouldn't be an idiot, and Tsuna and Chrome would get together.**_

Konohagakure no Sakkaku Tatsujin

: Konohagakure no Sato:

A young whiskered blonde ran through the crowded streets, dodging through the legs of the people as he fled from an army of pink clad, pink haired shinobi and kunochi. The blonde chuckled at the thought of what he'd done. "Ya can't catch me suckers he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the Hokage tower.

As he rushed through the doors two pink clad animal masked ANBU landed on either side, and grabbed him. He struggled in their grip, before giving up. As he looked into the eyes he noticed one's eyes were filled with mirth at the blonde's prank, this one wore a dog mask. The other, whom wore a tiger mask, showed only hints of annoyance at being turned pink. "You're going to Hokage-sama to get your punishment," the tiger masked figure said.

"Maa, maa…it's not that bad, actually it's funny, Tora," the dog masked figure said, "He's got the makings of a great shinobi."

"If I wanted to look like a Haruno I would have done it myself, Inu-sempai."

"You know…you don't have to carry me…right?" both ninjas turned their heads toward the boy they had been frog marching up the stairs as they talked.

"Uh…" the ANBU turned towards one another and sweat-dropped at the fact they hadn't even noticed that their charge wasn't even trying to escape.

"I'll go see Ojiji now," he said as he wiggled out of the two adults grip. The young boy walked into the Hokage's Office. "Hello Ojiji!" the boy yelled as he entered. The elderly man sat at the desk at the other end of the room. He wore solid pink robes and a solid pink diamond shaped hat. He sighed as he looked at the young trouble maker.

"Why did you dye the whole ninja corps pink, Naruto?" the wizened elder asked.

"Because…you didn't tell me who my parents are…I know you know old timer, and every time you refuse to tell me, I dye the ninja another color."

"Naruto I can't tell you who you're parents are."

Naruto brought his hands together in the tora hand-sign and muttered 'katsu'. An ear shattering scream echoed through the village as now the whole of Konoha was pink.

Suddenly a pink woman rushed into the room. "Hokage-sama the whole village has been painted pink and the ANBU headquarters, the Ninja library, the academy and the book stores are all on fire!" she screamed. The Hokage's eyes widened and he immediately rushed to save the poor book stores from burning to the ground. After the Hokage had left, the woman turned to Naruto and, smiled, before she faded into the air. Naruto rushed behind the large mahogany desk, and opened drawer after drawer, until he found a small orange book.

"The old man is a pervert…pathetic." He continued to search until he found a small scroll labeled 'Naruto'. He opened it and saw a large containment seal. He pushed chakra into it, in a puff of smoke two figures appeared. One a woman of average height, she had long crimson hair, two emerald eyes looked around the room surprised, she wore a long brown medical gown. The other figure was a blonde with hair like Naruto's own, shooting up in every direction, he had brilliant blue sapphires for eyes, he was just a few inches taller than the woman, he also looked surprised to find himself in the Hokage's office, he wore a standard Jonin shirt, pants, sandals, and flak vest, but over that he wore a long white trench coat with orange flames decorating the bottom. The two figures finally noticed the young child in front of them, they gasped.

"Musuko-chan?" the woman gasped as she looked at Naruto.

"Son?" the man asked as his eyes widened at the sight of his son.

"Who are you two…and what do you mean by 'son'?"

"You're name is Naruto isn't it?" Naruto nodded, "Then you are our son…My name is Kushina, I'm you're one and only mother."

"And I happen to be Minato, you're father…"

"Yondaime-sama…"

"That is my title…"

"Akai Chishio no Habanero…"

"Hai…"

"Then you two are my parents…wow…now I know why Ojiji wouldn't tell me about you…"

"We're sorry for not being there for you… but we have some things that we left for you so you could protect you're self…You know with the Kyubi sealed inside of you and all…"

"What!"

"Huh you didn't know?"

"I have the Kyubi sealed into me…sealed into me…Kyubi…me…"was all Naruto was capable of saying as the truth of him being a jinchuuriki, it was truly crushing. Not that he was just any jinchuuriki but he happened to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no kitsune… the power of human sacrifice of the nine tailed fox spirit. His parents looked at him worriedly as he mumbled that.

"Hai…musuko…you've taken my old position."

"Kaa-chan you were the Kyubi jinchuuriki?"

"Hai I was…listen we only have a few minutes left...we are only Kage Bunshins… we only have enough chakra to give you the things we left for you...here…this scroll has seven of the world's strongest mist augmented weapons and the notes on how to use them…"she handed him a lilac scroll.

"Naruto…here a scroll with one of the two most powerful cloud type weapons in existence… and in this scroll are tools to use with both types of weapons." He handed Naruto a violet scroll, then he handed him a blue scroll labeled box weapons.

"Arigato otou-san, okaa-san…thank-you, so much…"

"You're welcome musuko-chan" both of the adults said in unison.

"We love you Naru-chan never doubt that."

"Good-bye Naruto-kun."

"Good-bye."

Naruto quickly hid the scrolls in his pockets and shirt, and not a moment too soon, as the kage bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the Hokage walked back into the room. "See ya round Ojiji!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of the room, after placing his hand back into the tora seal and muttering 'kai', in that instant the paint vanished and so did the dye.

: Ten years later-academy graduation-Naruto age 16:

Naruto sat in a desk at the academy, he sleepily waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive so that he could find out who his team is, and he especially hoped that the cute girl named Chrome was on his team.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched his black bandaged limbs, he gently crossed the forearms behind his head the black armguards seemed to radiate power that he kept hidden, on his right hand were five rings, one that looked like a red eye was surrounded by a red base, on his thumb, the next appeared to be a blue orb covered with silver veins, on his forefinger, the one on his middle finger appeared as a solid silver ring with the numeral six repeated three times in a 666 pattern, the one on his right ring finger looked like a group of snakes spreading out from the place where a gem would be placed, the final ring on his right hand looked like a screaming phantom skull. On his left hand were three rings, on his pinky finger was a ring with a large segmented horn sticking out where the gem would go, on his middle finger was a small solid silver ring it took the appearance of a small shield with a lilac copy of the Varia crest on it the symbol of mist on it, the ring on his left pointer was solid was yet another solid silver ring with a solitary cloud on it. He wore a chain around his neck, he wore no shirt, nor any other kind of covering for his torso, he wore a pair of black on black camouflage cargo pants with many pockets on them, he also wore a thick black belt with ten purple boxes on it three are violet the seven others are lilac colored, he didn't wear a kunai holster or a shuriken pouch, he used his pockets for that, on his feet he wore two black on black camouflage combat boots.

He turned his head and took in all of his graduating classmates, eleven stood out from the crowd of nameless faces, Uchiha Sasuke, duck-ass, Yamanaka Ino, mind walker, Haruno Sakura, Book smart, Inuzuka Kiba, mutt face, Hyuga Hinata, timid, Aburame Shino, bug boy, Akimichi Chouji, chubby, Nara Shikamaru, lazy genius, Sai, dick fetish boy, Gokudera Hayato, violent punk, and Dokuro Chrome, hot babe.

Sasuke wore a solid black jumpsuit with his clan symbol on the back. His black hair was shaped like a ducks behind, and his onyx eyes stared out of the window.

Ino wore a revealing purple top with a purple skirt, the only real thing covering her body was the bandages. Her long platinum blonde hair hung over one of her blue green eyes and hung in a long ponytail down her back.

Sakura wore a red shirt with a white circle on it, and a short beige skirt, with black biker shorts underneath. Her short pink hair ended just at her emerald eyes.

Kiba wore a leather jacket over a white tee shirt, and black leather pants. His partner Akamaru was about the size of a tiger, his white fur seemed shaggy but was really soft. His short brown hair look somewhat like Naruto's own, his black slit like eyes appeared feral, as did the red downward pointing triangles on his cheeks.

Hinata wore a two shade purple colored jacket, and a pair of black pants. Her Byakugan was currently deactivated making her lavender eyes look blind. Her long blue hair reached her waist.

Shino wore a large brown hooded cloak over a high collared grey trench coat; he wore brown pants similar in design to those that Hinata was wearing. His black hair was covered by the hood, and his eyes were hidden by a pair of small sunglasses.

Chouji wore a red battle suit, with a chest plate over it. His long brown hair stood in huge spikes down and some hung down his back, black eyes stared closed as he munched on a bag of chips, the red spirals that marked him as one of his clan showed proudly on his cheeks.

Shikamaru wore a standard shinobi uniform, a blue jump suit. His black hair tied up in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple, black eyes closed as he slept.

Sai wore a black jacket that only went to the end of his rib cage, black shinobi styled pants covered his legs, and a tantō strapped to his back. His short black hair hung limp his head; black eyes closed as he smirked creepily.

Hayato wore a black jacket, over a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, three white belts that have red boxes hanging off of them, and black skull rings on his fingers, except for a ring similar to Naruto's 'cloud' ring, with the exception that it had a tornado on it. His silver hair hung in eight spikes, like an octopus' tentacles, his eyes were two toned green closer to the sclera of the eye and blue closer to the pupil.

Chrome wore a green jacket that went down to her stomach black knee length boots, and a mid thigh length green skirt, an eye patch, with a silver skull on it, over her left eye, and three purple boxes hung off the thick black belt she wore at her waist, serving no actual reason as her skirt had an elastic band to hold it up. Her purple hair was tied to look like a pineapple with a zigzag parting in the front, her bangs fell in her face, and her violet eye glanced nervously at Naruto every few seconds, mostly at his hands, as if she recognized the rings he wore. She carried a long staffed trident, and on her right hand was a ring similar to Naruto and Hayato's 'cloud' and 'storm' rings, although hers had the insignia of 'mist' on it.

Iruka walked into the room, and noticed that Naruto was probably going to do something heinous if he didn't get straight to the point from the way he was glaring at the poor Chunin. He immediately began to list off the teams.

Naruto tuned out the Chunin as he listed off the different teams, until he heard his own name. "Uzumaki Naruto, Dokuro Chrome, and Gokudera Haya-"the Chunin was silenced by a growl from the silver haired genin hopeful. "Sorry," he continued listing the teams.

Naruto now listening to the teams thought about what the team would be best at 'Team 7, combat, team 8 tracking, team 9 cannon fodder, team 10 well rounded infiltration and interrogation," he thought as Iruka listed off the names. 'Now time to ask Chrome-chan to lunch, better ask Gokudera as well…' Iruka finished listing off names and told the genin to go to lunch, as their sensei would pick them up after-words. Naruto walked up to Chrome, "Chrome-chan would you like to go to lunch with me?" he asked. "You know to get to know the team better, and all that jazz." She nodded her ascent, and Naruto turned to Gokudera, "Oi Gokudera come on team building exercise," he called over his shoulder at the silver haired thug.

Gokudera rose from his seat and followed his teammates out of the room and through the village, glaring at those who looked at the group for more than a second. When they reached their destination, a small ramen bar, Naruto turned to him and slipped his arm around Chrome's waist. "Been a long time since we were here together, all three of us, huh, Naruto-kun?" Chrome said as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, isn't that right Gokudera?"

Gokudera chuckled, "Yep, Naruto," he said through his chuckles. He walked up to Naruto, "Good thing we're on the same team, although," he said thoughtfully, "you're influence over the Sandaime had a great deal to do with it."

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he looked away, he had forced the old Hokage to put the three together by threatening to reveal Sarutobi's little orange books to the public.

The trio walked into the ramen bar and the proprietor looked up at them and "The usual I presume?" he asked.

"Hai!" the trio chorused.

"Okay they'll be done in a minute."

The trio took seats at the bar Gokudera and Naruto sitting side by side, Chrome sitting on Naruto's lap. Chrome leaned into Naruto's chiseled chest and closed her eye in contentment a she waited for the ramen while the other two continued to talk about Gokudera's ideas. His newest idea was called Sistema Cambio Arma Instantaneo, Instant Armament Change System, or Sistema C.A.I. as he called it.

The ramen came and they settled into a content silence as they ate Chrome and Naruto switching between feeding the one another. Soon the ramen was gone and they had paid for their meals, they quickly returned to the classroom, they re-adopted their personas as they moved to sit in the back of the room, more students filed into the room after they had taken seats in the very back of the room. Naruto held onto Chrome's hand under the table. The students all returned to the class, and when the clock struck one, the sensei began to arrive and pick up their genin candidates, the number of occupants in the room dwindled until only teams 6 and 7 were left.

The door opened and in _floated_ a small child with a large head, purple marks adorned its cheeks and the rest of it was covered by a black cloak, a lavender pacifier hung from the child's neck. "Team six you're with me." The child then _floated_ back out of the classroom. The trio of team six looked at each other before shrugging and following the child out of the room. Team seven's gloats over the fact that team six had a baby for a teacher fell on deaf ears. Naruto figured that the child had to be an Arcobaleno, a cursed human.

They followed the child through the building until they reached the farthest room. Naruto's eyes widen as he hears a hissing sound, he quickly grabs Chrome and Gokudera and runs away from the room. Just as he passes the nearest corner explosive tags begin to detonate and follow the group as Naruto drags them through the school. They manage to get outside of the building just to bump into the child. "Good, you figured out that was a trap…first test passed…now we introduce ourselves," the child said as it _floated_ _in midair_ "My name is Mammon, my likes are money and things that make me money, my dislikes are things that don't make me money, my dream…make more money than humanly possible. You're up 'Silver hair', start talking…time is money."

"Name's Gokudera, likes friends and storms, dislikes traitors, stupid idiots, and a certain Mafioso; dream for the future is to start a family…I guess."

"Pineapple head you're next."

"My name is Dokuro Chrome, my likes are my boyfriend, my friends, and mist, my dislikes are fan-girls and idiots, my dream for the future is to have a family with Naruto-kun and master the art of illusions."

"Blondie you're up."

"Uzumaki Naruto, likes my girlfriend, friends, mist, clouds, and fighting a good fight, dislikes people that flirt with my girlfriend, those that try to harm my girlfriend, and stupid idiots, my dream for the future have a family with Chrome-chan, and master the arts passed down to me from my ancestors."

"You lot are…interesting to say the least. To become my students all you have to do is pass my test."

"What kind of test?"

"Combat…you have to reach certain requirements to pass…those requirements are to…land a solid hit on me."

They had talked as they walked to an out of the way training ground, the genin hopeful smirked; they knew this training ground better than anyone else. They had this in the bag. "Begin." The genin disappeared in less than a millisecond. "Impressive…" was all Mammon could say before he was hit from both sides as Naruto and Chrome appeared and swung at the Arcobaleno, only for him to disappear.

"An illusion…" the duo said, shocked that their plan didn't work. They looked at each other before smirking and vanishing themselves. Mammon's eyes widened, they had tricked him.

"DIE!" Gokudera yelled as he threw lit sticks of dynamite at Mammon, the Arcobaleno quickly fled from the location only to run into Naruto. The blonde swung at the Arcobaleno, Mammon gasped as he noticed the rings on Naruto's fingers.

'Those rings, impossible, it can't be," the Arcobaleno thought as he dodged, only to be struck by Chrome's trident. He dissipated into a purple mist.

"Damn….that was plan A, onto plan B," Naruto said as they once again began to move around the training field. Mammon arched a hidden eyebrow at the his genin team's teamwork, they already had the idea of the test down stat, all they needed to do was show their strength a bit more before he completely passed them.

Naruto appeared in the center of the field, the veined orb ring burst into a lilac colored flame, he reached down and stuck the flame into one of the boxes at his waist. The box opened and out shot a purple fox with lilac flames burning from the creature's ears, and on the creature's shoulders, it was about the twice the size of a regular fox. The fox began to run in a spiral pattern, slowly rising from the ground until it was running in mid air. 'A box weapon, impressive.' The fox suddenly locked onto Mammon and rushed him. He fled from the fox as it was larger than him by about a foot in height and two in length. Suddenly dozens of bombs filled Mammon's vision. 'Shit!'

Boom! Mammon suddenly realized that three fists collided with his face launching him backwards and into a tree. "Uh…" the genin said as they realized that this Mammon wasn't an illusion but the real deal, they had knocked out an Elite Jonin ranked ninja. "HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted as his fist shoot into the air. "We knocked out an Elite Jonin. Sweetness."

Several minutes later Mammon regained consciousness he noticed that his genin were talking about the kind of things they'd do with the extra money they'd be getting from missions. "Good Job," he said alerting the other ninja to his return from la-la land, "You passed the test with flying colors." The genin preened under hi praise. "Naruto where did you get those rings?" Mammon asked the blonde.

"Not telling you until I trust you more… and before you ask I know they are the Hell Rings."

"Then I don't need to tell you how dangerous they are."

"Nope."

"Good, I have to report to Hokage-sama now about you're passing the test."

Mammon disappeared in a swirl of purple mist. Gokudera left first, and then Chrome and Naruto left at the same time. Naruto turned to Chrome as they walked. "Your place or mine for the celebration?" he asked her.

She smirked a smirk you wouldn't expect on timid, shy Chrome. She replied "Yours."

The two rushed to Naruto's apartment. Soon after they got inside sounds of moaning, grunting, and slapping flesh filled the air.

: Hokage tower-Jonin meeting:

Ten jonin stood in front of the aged Hokage. "Team 1/2/3/4/5/9/11/12/13/14/15/16 failed the test." Several of the jonin spoke as one.

Yuhi Kurenai walked forward, and spoke "Team 8 pass."

Sarutobi Asuma then spoke "Team 10 pass."

Hatake Kakashi spoke as all eyes turned to himself and Mammon "Team 7 pass."

Mammon spoke last "Team 6 pass."

The elderly man spoke after each of the jonin had spoken, "Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Mammon stay behind and tell me how the genin passed their tests. Everyone else dismissed."

The Jonin-sensei each told the Hokage how their team passed in turns.

The Hokage sighed as he dismissed the four jonin. 'This is going to be hell.'


	7. Rise of Argento il Mietitore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Rise of Argento il mietitore

Harry Potter sat starring at his hands. More specifically at the indigo flames that surrounded them. His emerald green eyes looked on in childish fascination as the flames expanded and morphed in shape.

The misty flames twisted into the rough form of a woman. Long hair was married with a blank, mask like, face. The woman was a formless mist from the waist down.

The figure moved to hug Harry and he felt the warmth envelope him. _'Is this what it feels like to have a mother?'_ Tears began to fall from his eyes at that thought. "Mama," he whispered as his tears flowed down his face.

The sound of a snapping twig jolted the crying boy from his daydreams of having a loving mother. He turned to the source as the mist figure dispersed. His tears dried the moment that he had heard the small sound.

Standing at the origin of the sound was a woman with long violet hair and an eye patch over her right eye. She was dressed in a black suit and was carrying a sliver bladed trident.

The woman knelt slowly, so as to not startle the child further, she then extended her right hand, palm down, and the gem imbedded into the ring on her middle finger burst into the same indigo flames the boy had produced earlier. "Little one," she began, her voice was soft and kind, she smiled a small gentle smile. "I will not hurt you." The flames vanished as she turned her hand palm up. "My name is Chrome, what is your name, little one?"

"Harry," he said in a small barely audible voice. "My name is Harry, Ms. Chrome."

The woman, Chrome, restrained the frown that wanted to surface. She raved in her mind. 'Ms.? I'm barely thirty, I can't be a Ms.!' She gave no outward display of her internal meltdown. "Harry," her tone was overly sweet, hinting at danger. "Please just call me Chrome, no Ms. is needed."

Harry shivered, dread poured down his spine at the last part of her sentence. He recognized her agitation at his actions.

Chrome noticed the shiver, and then more details of the boy, 'Harry,' she mentally chided herself.

He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was thin, unnaturally so, to the point of being elfin, his cheeks were slightly hollowed. His long thin fingers were curled around the bottom of his, far too large, shirt.

His large eyes, she noted, were the color of emeralds but held a similar depth as those of her "Bossu." This revelation caused her to notice other details Harry had in common with her "Bossu," when she had met him. Nervousness seemed to be the most glaring similarity.

"Harry," she said, struggling to not add a suffix to the child's name. "You have an amazing ability. You can use Mist Flames," she re-ignited the ring with the indigo flames. "As you can see so can." She extinguished the flame. "I would like to teach you how to use them properly. Would you like to be my apprentice in this art?"

Harry stared at the woman who was offering something he knew would be something really good for him. He knew he should accept but Uncle Vernon had told him no one would want someone like him. Vernon hated him though, so why should he listen to him? He would make his own decision. Vernon could jump in a lake! "Yes!" he spoke with far more force than he normally would have.

Chrome smiled before standing. "Follow me." She turned on her heel after beckoning him. Striding forward with her apprentice trudging along behind her, another thought occurred to her. 'Lady Nariko will have someone to play with now. I wonder what will happen to the mafia world when they join its ranks fully.' She suppressed the shudder that she felt after that thought.


	8. Kingdom of the Golden Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the stories or characters in this story, unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 1

A woman with short chin length blonde hair, wearing a full body hooded cloak/coat, and high heeled boots, paced back and forth in the clearing she had found in the giant forest she had somehow found herself in. "God damn forest," she swore as she continued to pace, "too big for its own damn good." She pulled out a map and began trying to find out where she was. Finally she gave up and let out a frustrated scream.

When her anger had subsided she heard a group of voices, curious she approached them. The voices grew louder and louder as she neared them. The drunken rage that filled the voices was offset by a terrified scream of pain. Hearing the scream she sped up.

She reached a clearing and froze at what she saw. A group of adults were gathered around the prone, bleeding form of a child. The child lay spread eagle, blood gushing out of the many cuts that littered his broken body. His golden hair was caked with dirt and dried blood, his sapphire eyes wide with fear glanced around the clearing. The woman's and the child's eyes locked for only an instant, but the broken look in his eyes caused the woman to snap. Lightning formed in her hands it then solidified into eight foude knives four in each hand. She rushed forward and brought her blades down on the nearest drunk.

She systematically cut down each of the boy's tormentors. When the last one fell she rushed to the boy. Her sea foam green eyes widened when she saw the cuts beginning to heal, steam forming as the wounds closed. She gently reached down to inspect one of the wounds on the boy's, obviously, broken arm. He flinched and tried to drag himself away. The woman felt rage build inside her once more, but was careful not to show it. She smiled as gently and warmly as it could. The boy calmed slightly, but the look of a small startled animal didn't leave his fear filled eyes.

Using the shredded shirts of the corpses as make-shift bandages the woman began to gently wrap each of the cuts on his arms and legs. When she saw his abdomen she felt terror and rage bubbling beneath her skin. The child's chest was littered with raw poorly healed scars.

After she had finished placing the make-shift bandages on the boy, she had noted several deep poorly healed scars littering his body; the one that disturbed her most was the large jagged scar going across the boy's neck. The boy had drifted into an uneasy sleep, the woman's cloak draped across his prone form. The corpses had been moved away from the child, and animals were approaching them and one by one they were dragged into the darkness of the forest. The woman got to her feet and began pacing again.

_'What am I gonna do with this kid?'_ she mentally questioned herself. _'The way he reacted proves he's been hurt like this before. Who would let this happen to him? But what can I do?'_ Her thoughts ran rampant as she grew more and more agitated. Her thoughts were derailed when she heard the cloak shift, and she turned, trying to look pleasant, towards the boy. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Floating above the boy was a heart, not the normal kind thought to come from Kingdom Hearts either. A golden cartoonish heart wrapped with obsidian and crimson chains, the heart pulsed at the same tempo as one would expect of the heartbeat of a sleeping child. As the woman stared at the heart it began to spin, slowly revolving on the spot. Not even a moment later symbols began to form on the heart. On one side the Nobody symbol in pure onyx black over lapped a set of large crossed crimson keys, on the opposite side the Heartless symbol glowed crimson over a pair of large crossed black keys. The glowing heart gave off the same feelings as a Heartless, a Nobody, and a Princess of Pure Hearts, all at the same time. _'What is that?'_ the woman wondered. The heart slowly descended back into the boy's body.

The shadows of the surrounding forest converged on the child's body, engulfing it and frightening the woman senseless. Darkness caused the boy to rise into the air. The black sphere that had formed slowly descended to the ground before detonating. When the orb exploded the child was revealed, his body glowing with an unnatural golden light. The child's body was now unblemished, bar the wax colored scar stretching across his throat, and his breathing had evened out. The golden glow faded from him causing the unnatural, and only now noticed, touchy-feely, warmth to dissipate as well.

The shadows condensed into a giant key. The teeth looked like a large spiral with jagged thorn-like spikes jutting off of it; the metal was pitch onyx black and a good four feet long. Connecting the bar to the ring was a large cat's-eye agate, bisecting the ring was a black cloth wrapped sword grip. The key lay on the boy's left.

The remaining light of the setting sun seemed to gather on the opposite side forming a near identical key. The key's teeth were a spiral with smaller spirals jutting off at random intervals; the metal was a pure snow white color. Connecting the bar to the ring was a diamond cut similar to the agate in the other key, bisecting the ring was a pure white cloth wrapped sword grip.

Both light and Darkness merged into the form of two gauntlets, one ruby red, the other a shining gold. Both gauntlets were made of a segmented armor that would cover the entirety of the boy's forearms and hands, a single bar extended past the elbow, jagged saw teeth like blades ran along the sides of each. The segmented fingers tapered into thin knife-like, supposedly razor sharp, claws. One gauntlet lay between the boy and the giant key on either side.

The Light and Darkness returned to their original positions. The boy slept on, his breath deepening as he drifted further and further into sleep.

_'Two opposing Keyblades,'_ the woman thought stunned. _'And a Nobody's weapon as well, how is this possible?'_ Her thoughts turned from supprise to wondering about the possibilities. _'Xemnas would do anything for a Keyblade, and this kid's got two! He also has a Nodoby's weapon. Bringing him to the organization could get me out of doing boring and useless jobs! But what would they do to him? Would he be hurt?'_ the memory of the drunkards ran though her mind. Angrily she thought, _'Anything the Organization would do to him would pale in comparison to those bastards!'_ Her thoughts were again rerouted to what the child would want. _'I could ask him if he wants to leave. I could offer to take him with me…'_

She settled down into a light dreamless sleep opposite the boy.

Birds chirping roused the woman from her sleep and the gentle shuffle of small footsteps caused her to snap into full awareness. She glanced towards where she had left the boy only to see that he was no longer there. Looking around wildly she noted her cloak was draped over her like a blanket, the weapons that had formed were still where they had formed, and the boy was gathering twigs over to her right, probably to put them into the small pile in the center of the clearing. She shifted from her leaning position and put on her warmest, gentlest, most welcoming smile she could muster and called out to the boy. "Hey," her voice carried across the clearing almost like she was shouting. "Kid you feeling better now?"

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice, looking around he noticed that the one who had spoken was the woman who had saved him earlier. He nodded as politely as he could. He then bowed to the sitting woman.

She tilted her head at the boy's lack of verbal response.

"You sure, kid?"

He nodded again. His eyes turned to the ground and began to examine his toes.

"Hey kid," she said causing him to give her his undivided attention. "Do you want to leave this place? I mean, get away from the shit like last night?"

The boy nodded to her his caution evident.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and his, arms slackened their grip on the sticks and twigs the held, causing them to fall to the ground with a noisy clatter. He nodded furiously at the suggestion, tears forming in his eyes. A warm happy smile split his face ear-to-ear.

"Okay," she began. "There's a village nearby right?"

The boy's face went from joyful to sour faster than a flash of lightning. He nodded, but his eyes turned glacial.

"Well, I don't think they would mind if I "borrowed" some things, do you?"

A near evil grin split his face in response.

"Good," she stated. "What size shirt, pants and shoe do you wear?"

He took off his ripped, and worn, shirt and showed her the tag, Children' Small, and motioned that both the shirt and more than likely his shoe size were the same.

The woman nodded before rising to her feet and donning her cloak. "Kid, I'll be back in a few moments, alright?"

The boy nodded before moving to sit next to the weapons he had formed.

The woman smirked before seemingly vanishing into a cloud of shadows.

True to her word, the green eyed woman reappeared not more than an hour later. In her arms were several bags of clothing, a bag of toys, and a small bag of books.

The blue-eyed blonde raised an eyebrow at the bags of books and toys.

"They're for you," the woman said in response to the silent question. A delicate smile adorned her face, while internally she raged and swore, when she saw the hopeless grin that had split his face. "Now, let's get you into some of your new clothes." She took the bags of clothing onto the other side of a big oak tree. "Privacy," he said when she saw his look of confusion.

The boy pondered the statement, before nodding seemingly in understanding, while not truly caring if she saw him naked.

She left him to change from the rags he was wearing. She silently noted the gauntlets were gone, but the keys hadn't moved. She walked over to them and poked one. She uttered a curse as the deceptively sharp blade that was the "bar" of the darker of the two massive keys cut her finger slightly. Putting her finger in her mouth, sucking on it gently, her mind raced. _'These are honest to Kingdom Heart Keyblades! This kid produced two polar opposite Keyblades, how? How could a heart create two Keyblades of opposite sides? And those gauntlets were Nobody weapons, I'm sure of it! But how is any of this possible?'_ The sound of soft footsteps caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She turned to the source of the sound and froze. A long forgotten part of the woman's mind re-awoke with a fierce passion. "Adorable," she murmured.

The boy was dressed in a dark forest green t-shirt, with a small brown leather jacket on top of it. Black cargo shorts went to mid calf, pure white socks covered the rest of his legs. Blue-grey slippers protected his feet. A large white belt decorated his middle. Two straps were attached to the jacket.

He smiled and twirled once so the woman could get a full view of his attire, although he tilted his head at the "adorable" comment.

The woman smiled at how cute the little boy looked. She absently noted the straps on his back and wondered what they were for. "What are the straps for?" she questioned the boy.

He instantly pointed to the two Keyblades embedded into the ground next to her.

The woman nodded her head in understanding. "Hey kid, why haven't you said a single word since I met you?" she asked finally getting the question that had been buzzing around her head.

His smile vanished, a depressed look replaced it. He raised a hand and traced the scar that cut across his neck.

The woman winced in sympathy, before reaching into the bag of books. "Then it's a good thing that I got you this," she said asshe withdrew her hand from the bag. She tossed him a book titled 'Sign Language for the Recently Deaf or Mute.'

The boy grinned again and bowed to the woman once more. He walked over to the Keyblades, sat down and began reading the book while the woman packed everything else into a few boxes, she pulled from nowhere. Diligently the blonde duo worked on their respective tasks, the woman folding and packing, the boy memorizing each of the signs he'd need to communicate.

Slowly the sun began to set under the tree covered horizon. The blonde duo had completed their tasks. The woman had stored all of the things she had "borrowed" from Konohagure-no-Sato. The boy had memorized and practiced each of the signs in the book. The duo had gotten ready for their departure when a thought occurred to the woman. _'I don't know his name!'_ she cursed herself for not thinking of that earlier. "Hey kid," she called gaining the boy's attention. "I never introduced myself, I'm Larxene," she held out her hand to him, a predatory smirk drawn across her face. "What's your name, kid?"

He made several motions, before signing six symbols to her. "Hi, my name is N-A-R-U-T-O."

Larxene was confused as to what he had said but she knew enough sign language to recognize the letters at the end of whatever he had signed to her. "N?" she asked and received a positive response. "A?" yet another positive response. "R?" three positives in a row. "U?" he signaled yet another positive response. "Q?" a negative response followed by him signing the letters over again. "T?" she was back on track with another positive response. "O?" he responded positively for the final letter. "Naruto?" he responded with a grin splitting his face. "Well then Naruto, let's go."

She made a grandiose gesture, as if she were presenting one of the marvels of the Multiverse to the child. The air ripped apart behind her, and black tendrils curled out of the void. Pure Darkness filled the void.

The duo walked into the void never to look upon the Elemental Nations again.


	9. Harry the Overlord Title Pending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Overlord.**

Harry the Overlord

Chapter 1

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," "The Chosen One," "The Child of Destiny," and lastly "The Vanquisher of Voldemort," now sat in a small cell in Azkaban. His raven colored hair clung to his face and neck with sweat, his arms cuffed in heavy iron manacles. His emerald green eyes glowed with the power of the magic within him. His bare torso glistened with sweat and small scars crisscrossed across his back, a large circular scar was engraved into his right forearm and a long, jagged and thin scar ran from the crook of his left elbow to his wrist. His pale skin exaggerated the scars. The cold of the Dementors had caused him to become unhealthily thin. Dark runes surrounding a large spiraling serpent made from black tribal markings with green markings where the eyes were was engraved into the shoulder of his right arm.

He had been charged with manslaughter, causing the death of Tom "Voldemort" Riddle, at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been thrown into the cell without as much as a rigged trial. He had been given the death sentence for ridding the world of a megalomaniac, supremacist terrorist.

Not even two years after the deaths of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, at the Department of Mysteries, he had been placed in Sirius's old cell. Sirius and Remus had left him everything they had owned, gold, books and other incredibly rare artifacts. He had had the Goblins gather all of his things from each of his several vaults and had it all placed into an "infinite space" pouch and then had it sealed into a dimensional pocket locked to the runes on his arm. He had also created a will leaving only two things to be distributed and both were to go to his only beneficiary, and his close confident since his first year at Hogwarts.

She may have been six years older than him but she was the only person to not get caught up in the "Boy Who Lived" phenomenon that had swept through the school that year. The seventh year Hufflepuff had told him to tell her if he ran into trouble and that she'd see what she could do to help him out of it. She had graduated that year, but had made him promise to write her after he had told her about the Dursleys.

He had followed through with his promise and had sent more letters to her than he had to both of his so called best friends, altogether. She had helped him research what creature was petrifying students in his second year, and hadn't judged him on his Parseltongue, her being a Metamorphmagus didn't leave much room for judgment. She had written him telling him the exact history his father had had with his godfather during his third year. She had sent him lists of spells and had even sent him a book on magical creature languages for the Triwizard Tournament during his fourth year. She had helped rescue him from the Dursleys' after he had been attacked by Dementors and had taken him to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

After Sirius and Remus had died the two young adults had grown closer to one another. They had eventually moved to a more physical means of comfort, (safe) sex. She would sneak into the school and they would make their way to the Room of Requirements. They had spent hours learning each others' bodies. Their heated passions eventually developed into an actual romance. By the time he had left to fight Tom, he had known that he loved her, and that she loved him as well.

He sighed as the door to his small, stone cell was opened. He had been enjoying the memories of when he had been working on his Animagus transformation. He glared daggers at the two Aurors that had appeared in the now open doorway. Harry spoke for what seemed like the first time in years. "Ronald, Neville," his voice sounded like he had swallowed gravel, although with what the prisoners were fed that assumption wasn't too far off. "I'd say that it's good to see you again, but that'd be a lie."

The two traitors merely grunted as they moved to disconnect the chains from the walls. Hoisting the chains they half marched half dragged Harry from the Cell.

He winced when he passed a Dementor that could sense the despair of a man on death row. Harry glared at the floating menace. His agitation plain as summer is warm. The unnatural chill froze the Dementor in place.

The Dementor felt the cold fury from the prisoner and felt like it had been transported to the bottom of the ocean. The soul sucking creature turned and fled from the source of this presence.

The Aurors didn't notice the Dementors clearing a path for their captive. Neither of the two noticed their captive's eyes glowing either. They did, however, notice the air temperature drop drastically. They jerked the chains causing Harry to speed up.

Harry's glare increased near a hundred fold, as he continued to walk past cell after cell filled with moaning and screaming inmates. The chain connecting his legs together clanked loudly as he walked. He sighed heavily; this was his "Death March". Under his breath he began to murmur soft curses.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

In a dark area two golden eyes opened and a small golden orb blinked into life above them, illumination an old, wrinkled, grey face split by a diabolical smirk. **"Soon,"** a slightly crazed voice bubbled from the thing's mouth.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

Harry glanced around him as he stood in front of the "Veil of Death." Delores Umbridge, the current Minister of Magic, many wondered how she obtained the position, sat in her raised throne-like chair, her toad-like face split by a near crazed smirk. Many Purebloods and mot of "Dumbledore's Army" sat stone faced or sniffling quietly. Hermoine had a mixture of sorrow, guilt and elation spread across her face. Members of the "Order of the Phoenix" sat; their faces were masks of sorrow. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed a figure dressed in black, as were all but Umbridge, with raven black hair that cascaded past her shoulders and dull near lifeless blue eyes, tears were pouring down her face as sobs escaped her lips.

The two made eye contact and Harry mouthed "I'll be back," to her without any of the others noticing. A delicate smile appeared on his face as if to assure her.

Her eyes widened and a bubblegum pink stripe appeared in her hair. "I'll be waiting," she mouthed to him. Her eyes gained a spark of life and her tears lessened. Although the aura of sadness still flowed from her.

_'I'll be back Nym, I swear it!'_ he thought a Umbridge called for attention.

"Hem, hem," her ugly attempt at sweetness failed miserably. "Harry James Potter, you are charged with the murder of Tom Marvollo Riddle and have been given the death sentence." Her damnable smirk grew in size. "Have you any last words?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," he grunted out, a dark smirk adorning his face. "You shall pay for your treachery, I shall return! I will have my revenge!" he hissed out in parseltongue.

All but Nymphadora shivered at the liberal use of parseltongue. Nym blinked before guessing at what he had said, and chuckling listlessly at that thought.

"Into the Veil, now!" Umbridge screamed, only to notice Harry glaring at her unflinchingly. "Push him though the Veil!" she screeched to the Aurors.

With a mighty shove the two traitors forced Harry through the veil. His last sight, before his head was though the Veil, was Nym bursting into a fresh round of tears.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

When Harry's senses returned to him he was in a dark place surrounded by stone. Reaching up he felt the top, of whatever he was in, not more than an inch above him. The sound of stone grating againt stone, along with the movement of the stone above him, caused him to move his hands.

A beam of flickering light entered the stone box, followed by several tiny heads with glowing eyes. "**Rub some acid in his eyes,**" one of them said. "**That'll freshen him up.**"

Harry's fist connected with one of the heads launching the creature it was attached to, into the air. Harry pulled himself from the tone coffin only to be greeted by the sight of several short, unhealthily thin, brown imp-like creatures. One of them, an old one by the looks of it, stepped forward, as the one that had been launched landed on its head.

"**Ah,**" it said in a small raspy voice. "**Master, it's good to see that you're awake.**"

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the small grey creature. "Better question, where am I?"

The creature grinned toothily at Harry. "**I am Gnarl,**" the now named Gnarl gestured to himself. "**Minion Master, and sire, where you are is easy…**" the grey skinned minion master motioned to the dreary cavern around them. "**You, sire, are in the Dark Tower.**" The toothy grin on Gnarl's face twisted into something far darker.


	10. Prince of the Reaper's Forge

**Disclaimer: Kyubi-no-kage-kitsune does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians (any of the books). **

**AN: Please remember to review after reading this Frantic I need to know what I'm doing right or wrong.**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Monster/Sentient weapon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Monster/Sentient weapon Thought'**_

"God/Goddess/Nature spirit Speech"

'_God/Goddess/Nature spirit Thought'_

Prince of the Reaper's Forge

Chapter 1: Beginning

: Nami no Kuni-Forest-Day of Naruto's first monster encounter-after the battle:

Naruto sighed as he flicked the massive scythe, the cruelly curved blade swung through the air as blood flew from the serrated edge, the nearly entirely obsidian weapon seemingly absorbed all the light that touched it, bar the pearl colored flame pattern carved into the slightly curved staff and the white flame, which turned as the scythe moved in order to remain pointing skyward that acted as a counter balance on the side directly opposite the obsidian blade. He looked over the battlefield that was the forest he had been living in, huge scars carved into the ground, the trees and other unfortunate vegetation that just happened to get in the way of the battle. Corpses of large creatures that one would see in nightmares littered the forest floor.

Blood stained his clothes. Deep crimson mixed with deep navy blue and midnight black. His long sleeved blue muscle shirt clung to his body perfectly; the gloves he wore covered his entire lower arm, except for the fingers on each hand, in the black cloth, similar to the head band that covered his left eye. The face mask, attached to his muscle shirt, was soaked with from the mist and flecked with blood. His black cargo pants were coated with blood. Black combat boots squished and squelched through the blood left by the creatures. The large black object, that looked surprisingly like an enlarged backpack, he had slung over his shoulder was the only thing untouched by the crimson fluid.

His oddly colored hair is a mixture of obsidian and crimson seemed to form some sort of unholy flame. The shining silver tips, amaze those who see it. His visible eye is a beautiful gem like forest green emerald in color.

As he walked towards his treetop nest he felt a presence behind him. Turning just in time to see the massive bull like man, that had had his chest slashed open earlier, swing his giant, now bladeless, ax at him. He felt the pain as he crashed through a tree and into the ocean nearby. As darkness began to claim him he heard the beast that had hit him let out a disheartened grunt.

: Middle of a large body of water-Who knows when-Night Time-Near [10:00]:

Slowly Naruto regained consciousness as he lay face up in the water, he knew it to be salt water after tasting it, his had firmly grasping his scythe his single visible eye stared unseeingly up at the full moon. He was completely enchanted by the sight of the inhuman glow that surrounded him thanks to the mist that surrounded him.

His breathing became haggard as he felt the pain of having a giant ax slam into his chest. "If this is how I die," he murmured dazedly. "I'll die happy." He chuckled ruefully; this was a truly surprising sentiment to be given by a seven year old boy who was barely awake.

A crimson flame appeared before him before it moved forward and engulfed him. He was surprised, this flame didn't hurt, more than that, it was comforting, almost like Hokage-Jiji or Danzo-Jiji. He knew full well that he was the only thing the two rivals could ever work together for, though they probably liked having a surrogate grandson that wouldn't report them to his parents when they spoiled him. With the image of his two grandfather figures running through his head he succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

A powerful voice spoke after the boy had fallen asleep. "You will be strong," the voice sounded surprisingly like a proud father. "My grandson," correction a proud _grand_father

: Beach-El Segundo-Los Angeles-California-United States of America-Date Unknown-Time of day [11:55 PM]:

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he heard the sound of small feet running in sand, closely followed by the thunderous sound of gigantic feet crashing into a soft surface. He turned his head to see what the sources of the sounds were. To his great surprise he saw a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a nearly solid black outfit being chased by an enormous humanoid figure clad only in a loincloth. The lager figure took a wild swing at the girl with the tree trunk in its hand.

Springing to his feet Naruto twirled his scythe once before rushing silently across the sand. He jumped when he got close enough to the two, and in mid air, preformed a flip that had him sailing over the giant's head as his blade sliced through the tree trunk like a hot knife through melted butter. His sudden appearance startled the giant and the girl, causing them both to stop and stare at him. Using the shock he had induced he swung his blade through the giant's torso, from the right edge of its neck to its left hip, cleanly bisecting the creature.

Both children looked at the fallen adversary, one in shock at how easily the creature had been defeated, the other little more than agitated at the fact that he now had to wash blood out of his clothes, again. The single mud brown eye in the center of the creature's forehead stared dully at its killer. A single flick of the massive blade sent the blood dripping off of it flying in a beautifully deadly arc. The wielder began to twist his wrist, causing the weapon to twirl like a massive baton of doom, and turning the weapon of very painful death into a bracelet. The girl's eyes followed the blade as it changed into a small chain, wrapped tightly around its owner's wrist, with a small flame shaped locket attached to it.

Naruto turned to the girl and his visible eye locked with her electric blue ones. The two children continued their staring contest for several minutes as the behemoth disintegrated into the sand that made up the beach they were standing on. "One would expect gratitude when they rescue someone," Naruto began. "Unless you're going to be polite than neither shall I" he finished.


	11. Maelstrom's Wave

_**Disclaimer: Kyubi-no-kage-kitsune doesn't own One Piece or Naruto, if I did Sasuke never would have gotten stronger than a weasel with a kunai knife in it, and Luffy's crew would have a Gyojin or a ningyo in it.**_

One Piece: Maelstrom's Wave

: Arlong Park-Kokoyashi Village-Midday:

The sun shone down on Kokoyashi village, but sounds of an argument resounded from Arlong Park.

"I'm not happy, Arlong!" a masculine voice rose above the din of the murmuring gyojin.

"Alright…fine, when she get back you can go with her when she leaves again… happy now?" another more aquatic voice asked.

"Good," the first voice said, now satisfied with his 'employer' caving into his demand.

Nami heard this slight altercation, as she walked into Arlong Park. In front of a large pool, that led out into the ocean, stood a male about a year senior to her, 16 year old, self. He had long waist length hair, a mixture of gold and crimson, appearing flame like in the sunlight, larger than normal eyes, one a dazzling sapphire, the other a startling emerald. Around his neck was a solid red ring, encircling the width of his entire neck. He wore a half red and half blue muscle shirt that showed his abs, and the rest of his muscular upper torso, black cargo pants with twenty or so pockets covered his legs, a large purple, with black trimming around the edges, trench coat covered his form from view. Across his back were two huge zanbato, one a giant meat cleaver with a hole in the flat of the blade and a small curve, just large enough for a human head, near where the tsuba would be, its name is Kubikiri Hocho, the other weapon the blade was bandaged to the pummel, which was golden and had a small white skull at the end of it, the sounds it was making made it impossible to not know it was Samehada, the living blade. His feet were bare, except for the bandages carefully wrapped around his feet, as to cover only the body of the foot and not the heel, ankle, or toes, although the bandages rose up his legs unseen.

"Naruto," Nami spoke making her presence know. The man, now known as Naruto, turned to her, joy flashed in his eyes, he smiled softly at her. "Didn't I tell you I don't always need your protection?" she asked. He suddenly disappeared from view, Nami felt a pair of muscled arms around her waist, and a warm breath on her neck, and she shivered as goose bumps ran down her spine.

"Nami-chan," Naruto's breathe tickled Nami's ear, "It has very little to do with your protection, I just get bored when I'm not with you…and surrounded by males…although visiting Nojiko-chan is entertaining." He tightened his hold on her body, making her feel his chiseled chest, as it was pressed firmly against her back.

With the agility of a cat, she twisted in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face nest to his, her ample breasts pressed against his chest, and she whispered into his ear.

"My room now!" was what she huskily breathed into his ear, the smirk he wore turned into a full blown shit-eating grin, his large, pure white shark like teeth, flashed in the sun, he happily replied.

"Gladly,"

The two quickly entered the building, leaving the gyojin behind them. Suddenly one of the gyojin asks, "With how much sex those two have, why isn't Nami pregnant?" the others didn't have a clue. Hachi brought forth a theory.

"Maybe they use protection," the gyojin murmured in agreement, until a shrill cry of 'Naruto-kun!' pierced the air, repeatedly.

If a person was near the door to Nami's room they would hear two voices, over the sound of sex, talking in hushed tones. "The…plan…is…nearly…ready," Nami moaned to Naruto. "Only…ten…berri…more," her voice rose in a cry of 'Naruto-kun'.

"Good," he grunted and Nami let forth another cry of 'Naruto-kun'. "I've…got…ten…more…berri…than…I…need…for…my…part…of…the…plan…" he spoke between grunts.

"When…will…we…star-t…the…pla-n?" Nami managed to ask between her grunts and moans.

"One…week…"

The only sounds to fill the room after that were moans, groans, grunts, screaming, and slapping flesh.

: Five hours later-Edge of Cocoyashi village- Nojiko's house:

Naruto walked towards Nojiko's home carrying two large sacks of money in one hand, the other was used to steady Nami as she sat on his shoulder. The afterglow of sex shone in her visage. Nami had flat out lied about how much money she needed to buy the island back from Arlong, she told the gyojin they needed seven million berri more, to purchase the island back, it was technically true, she had two stashes, one had ninety-three million berri, the other contained one hundred million berri. Naruto had three stashes of berri; two of them had two-hundred million berri, each, the third held nine-hundred-ninety-nine trillion berri.

As the two reached Nojiko's, they walked around to the tangerine grove and dug up a large patch of dirt, revealing a large wooden crate, they quickly poured the two million berri into their false storage. Naruto quickly returned the soil to its previous status.

As they left, they greeted Nojiko herself, as she stood on her porch, she replied with a greeting as well. They walked away mentally grinning like the Cheshire cat.

: One and a half hours later-Arlong Park:

Naruto noticed the gyojin were standing in a crowd around the pool. "What's going on?" he asked the neared ningyo.

"Caught some ningen, they're going to kill him."

Nami taking advantage of her position looked towards the edge of the pool. She gasped causing Naruto to look at het. "What are you doing here…Zoro?"

The bound figure turned to Nami, as Naruto pushed through the crowd. When he reached the end she jumped off Naruto's shoulder. "NAMI!" yelled the figure named Zoro.

Arlong turned toward Nami, "You know this ningen?"

"Yeah, he was part of the crew I just ripped off."

"Nami…"

Naruto frowned, Nami wasn't pleased that this 'Zoro' was here.

"Nami what are you doing here?"

"Idiot. I'm here because-"

"Why did you betray us?"

"Because you were a way to get money."

"Then you-"

"Enough…Kill him"

Zoro smirked and jumped backwards into the water, his arms still tied behind his back. "Aye aye, sir!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into the water. He quickly drew Kubikiri Hocho and swung it just as fast as he could have on land, cutting Zoro free, he also nicked his arm causing it to bleed, turning the water crimson.

"Run for now ningen."


	12. The Void of Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter nor do I own any of the other series that may appear in this story.

The Void of Fairy Tail

I, Harrison "Harry" Potter, sighed as I looked over the request board. _'Nothing looks interesting,' _I thought to myself as I continued to look for another job. I sighed before moving over to a table and asking today's waitress, a disturbingly happy Lisana, to bring me several pounds of crab legs and a barrel of water.

She grinned before telling me that her older sister, Mirajane, was looking for me. She walked over to her "husband" to take his order instead of getting mine.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be getting my order and began to look for the "Demon of Fairy Tail". Imagine my surprise when I find her talking to Erza. MIRAJANE was TALKING to ERZA, they hated each other last I checked. The only plausible way for them to be talking to one another, civilly no less, was that the world was ending, Hell had frozen over and Natsu had suddenly admitted to reading Shakespeare. I narrow my eyes when I notice Erza glance around. I channel my magic into my ears and focus on the two girls. I blink when I hear the conversation.

"I LIKE him," I heard Mirajane say as she continued to look directly at Erza. "I also know that I've seen you staring at his ass."

What I saw after that was oddly cute, Erza blushing the same color as her hair and trying to hide inside her armor. "I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to sound as if she was being honest, Mirajane didn't stand for it.

"Don't try to bullshit ne, bitch." Mirajane was growling as she glared at her rival. "I know you like him, I've seen you. Now either give him up or help me drag him into our beds."

Erza glared at Mirajane. "Why would I even think about sharing him with you or anybody?"

Mirajane sighed. "Because that slut, Evergreen, has set her sights on him."

Erza blanched at the thought, I completely agree a I'm afraid of what I'd catch if she ever caught me, before nodding once and speaking. "Very well, I'll help if only to protect him from her."

I cut off the magic from my ears and approached the table silently. When Erza noticed me I put a finger to my mouth in the universal sign for silence. She complied and continued to listen to Mirajane talk about something. When I was directly behind her I put my hands on her shoulders. The surprised shriek I was rewarded with rewarded with caused all movement in the bar to cease, all of the Fairy Tail mages turned as one to stare at Mirajane for the completely Un-Mirajane sound she had produced. She twisted and swung at me, only for me to release her, step back and smirk as I avoided the "Fists of Feminine Fury".

After dodging Mirajane's wrath for a few minutes, which had started a betting pool on wether or not she'd hit me before or after I got bored with dodging. "You know that there are better ways to be around someone you asked to meet, right Mirajane?" The pissed off teen finally looked at her target. She blanched at the sight of me before turning away and making a "hmph" sound. I turned to the crowd, only to see them slapping large amounts of money into a grinning Lisana's open hand. "Scram!" I shouted at them. "Lisana, I better get my cut from that!" The youngest of the Take-Over-Siblings paused and raised her head from beneath the pile of bills she'd just won, she looked at me for a moment before nodding her acceptance. "Now then," I turn back to Mirajane. "What could the mighty "Demon of Fairy Tail" want with me?"

She blinked before pulling out a job flyer. She handed it to me before speaking. "I wanted to ask you to join me on this job."

I read over the flyer, noting the reward of ten million Jewels and the length of the job, one civilian school year. The job itself was simple enough, guard a school from an escaped mass murder and the Dementor guards stationed around the school to catch said criminal. The location of the job was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also took notice of the Master's addition, "Take at least three A-ranked or higher mages," as well.

"So why me?" I asked, not understanding why she was asking me, an Extermination Specialist, to go on a guarding job.

"You are the youngest S-ranked mage, ever! You are the only person, bar Lisana, that can stop me from fighting that bitch, Titania." Erza bristled at the bitch comment. "No known form of magic can affect you directly." She scowled at me. "And so what if I want to go on a job with the very best?" She was getting in my face and shouting by this point.

"Even if the best includes the Titania?" My question was barely above a whisper.

Mirajane glared at me before nodding stiffly. Now I know at least one more reason for why she and Erza were talking earlier, they had been discussing the job along with whoever they liked. "Yeah even Titania."

I studied her for a moment. "Sure I'll join you on this job." I smile nervously when she starts grinning evilly. Wanting to avoid whatever was about to happen, I walked over to Lisana, she held up a bag of neatly stacked bills. I grabbed it and made my way out of the guild and back towards my home.

Life certainly never stopped being interesting in Fairy Tail!

I had this idea after reading Fairy Warts by Isangtao. I will continue this and probably increase the length of the chapter once I've completed the Tohsaka Haruo series and Persona Omens.

Try and guess what type of magic Harry has in this story and you'll get to choose a member of Haruo's harem, if correct and only then.


End file.
